


Touch of Fire

by Shiori_Chai



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Complete, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Chai/pseuds/Shiori_Chai
Summary: Max goes clubbing with Tyson and gets lucky.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, Pure smut.

* * *

"Coming, coming!", Max yelled as he hopped off his couch to answer the door. He checked the peep-hole, smiling brightly as he unlocked to door and flung it open.

"Tyson! Hey, what's up?", Max said as he moved to let his friend in.

"Sup Max, it's been a while", Tyson said with a grin as he entered the apartment and removed his shoes.

Max closed and locked the door, following Tyson as they entered his living room.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?", Max said as he went into the small kitchen.

"Water would be great, thanks", Tyson replied. He plopped down on the leather couch, focusing on the TV that was showing a silly cartoon.

Max came back with a glass of water. He handed the cold drink to Tyson before sitting on the couch, one leg tucked under him.

"So, how's life? You and Oliver okay?", Max inquired.

Tyson placed his drink on the low table in front of the couch before replying, "Life's good man. Oliver and I are doing well; it'll be three years now since we started dating. He's on a business trip right now so I decided to drop by and see if you wanted to go out."

"Wow, congrats. Actually, I have nothing to do tonight. Crap, the last time I went clubbing was two, three months ago?”, Tyson gaped at him, “We can go to the club I usually hit up! They play all genres of music and I happen to be friends with one of the bartenders. Just give me some time to get dressed", Max bounced off the couch and ran to his room.

He went straight for his closet and opened the double doors. His pants hung on a low rung metal bar while his shirts hung on a metal bar above.

"Hm…I wonder if he'll be there?", Max mumbled as he eyed a ruby red fitted shirt with a black sketch of wings printed on the back.

"If who will be there?", a sly voice whispered in his ear.

Max jumped in the air, letting out a yelp, before turning around.

"Ray!", he yelled a second later, blushing with embarrassment.

It didn't help that Tyson was laughing his ass off by the room's door.

"Hahaha, sorry Max. The moment was just too prefect", Ray chuckled as he avoided the seething blonde.

"That's not cool man. Also, I thought you wouldn't be back till tomorrow", Max pouted as he turned back to pick out his clothes.

"Yeah, but the trip ended sooner because of some complication. Personally, I think the old stiffs at the convention didn't want to bend to our company's offer. Too bad for them, I guess", Ray shrugged as he went back to the living room.

Max was currently roommates with Raymond Kon. He had been looking for a roommate to help with the bills and had gotten lucky when he had met Ray at work. He worked as a secretary for Hiwatari Enterprises and Ray was a minor IT tech for the same company.

"So, who is this guy Max is drooling over?", Tyson asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"A major hunk apparently. Max has seen him at the club one night and hasn’t stopped talking about the guy’s ‘gorgeous purple eyes’ with ‘a body to die for’", Ray commented loudly from the kitchen.

Max flushed again as he chose a pair black leather pants that were comfortable to dance in. It also helped that they showed off his round butt.

"Oh, Max has a crush!", Tyson teased as he snickered.

"Whatever, you guys have never seen him", Max huffed as he picked out a shimmering navy blue sleeveless shirt that had rips along the sides to show more skin. He also picked out a pair of simple, black boots that went up to his calf. He laid out the outfit on the bed before going to his tall dresser to pick out jewelry.

Tyson went back to the living room where Ray was flipping channels and sipping a cup of tea. He joined the other man on the couch and started up a conversation.

The two men talked for what felt like an hour before Max finally came out of his room. Tyson felt his jaw drop.

Gone was Max’s normal boyish look. In its place was a sassy, man-tease decked out in smooth leather and gleaming sliver. The leather pants laid snug on Max’s toned legs and made them look longer for man only five feet, five inches. The bejeweled shirt hugged his torso like a second skin. He wore a black choker with a dangling blue teardrop around his neck. A silver cuff wrapped around his upper left arm, a black stud in his left earlobe and two black bracelets jangled on his right wrist. Black mascara outlined his eyes and made them stand out more. His plump lips looked glossy. His hair was curled into layers that gave it a semi-wavy look.

"Okay Tyson, let's go", Max said as he grabbed his keys and wallet. He tucked his cell phone in a back pocket that seemed to magically appear. Tyson absently wondered how his friend had gotten into those pants anyhow. The man his closed mouth and followed after the bouncy blonde.

"Have fun", Ray called out cheerfully as the two men left.

* * *

"It isn’t too far of a walk there", Max said as they went down to the first floor. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Think you'll see him there?" Tyson blurted out as they walked down a busy sidewalk, party-goers out in full swung.

"I hope so", Max sighed wistfully. He thought about the handsome man that plagued his dreams, day and night.

_When he had first seen him, it was like he had been struck by lightning. The man oozed sex appeal. Even in the darkened club, Max could make out the man's eyes clearly. Dazzling purple eyes looked around the club lazily, as if their owner was bored with being here. Which he shouldn't have been since he had two women fawning and rubbing up against him, each clinging to either of his arms. Max felt interest and disappointment at the same time. He wanted to catch the handsome man's attention but, the presence of the women gave him a strong indication of the man probable sexual orientation. His lack of attention to them did give Max a little hope though; they seemed to get more desperate and slutty with each passing minute. Max had looked away before the Adonis could see him staring and blushed as his friend grinned at him from behind the counter._

" _Like what you see?", Miguel smirked as he glanced in the Adonis's direction._

_Max hummed in agreement before spending the rest of the night sneaking peeks at the man before he went home._

Max snapped out of his memory as they came upon the club. **Midnight Desire** , the club's name stood out like a beacon among the bars surrounding it. A little cheesy but it was worth coming to when he need a stress reliever.

"Come on Tyson. I'm familiar with the bouncer", Max pulled Tyson towards the front, ignoring the complaints from the people in the line.

"Hey Spencer!", Max greeted cheerfully as he stopped in front of the taller blonde. The man was around 6'3 with short blonde hair and a lot of muscles. On a slow night, Max had chatted up the older man and had learned he did contracted self-defense classes.

Spencer turned his head and nodded as he spotted Max.

"Hey blondie, it's been awhile", the man smirked playfully. He opened the door to let them pass.

"Aww, miss me?" Max teased as he paid for him and Tyson's entry.

"Heh, you wish", Spencer replied as he turned back to work.

"Uh huh, I know you've been eyeing me when I start dancing. Guess my dance sessions are working", Max laughed as the door closed firmly.

They walked up the short staircase before entering the pulsing atmosphere. The club looked small on the outside but the actual inside was a large room. There were two floors. The first floor held the bar and a large dance floor. The DJ booth was on an elevated platform and lounge booths lined the walls. The second floor was more secluded and was for people that wanted a little privacy. Mini tables were scattered up there as well as private rooms for VIP members. The decor of the place was modern with hints of reds and browns; it was meant to inspire sensuality and decadence. It helped that the lights were dim or off in some areas.

The club was already in full swing with throbbing techno music and caused excitement to flow through Max's body. He knew it was going be a good night.

Max led Tyson to the bar and claimed two seats that were recently vacated.

"Hey Miguel", Max said loudly over the music as the spiky-haired blonde approached them.

"Max! It's been ages. Your friend?" Miguel said as he glanced at Tyson while cleaning the bar top.

"Yep! He offered to go out so drinks are on him tonight", Max laughed as Tyson made a noise of surprise.

"Way to warn someone Maxy", Tyson chuckled as he shook his head but didn't disagree.

"Thanks buddy. I'll have the usual Miguel. I have a feeling tonight is going to be interesting", Max said as he relaxed against bar, letting the music wash over him. He started moving slightly with the beat, the energy of the club twisting around him like a living being.

Miguel smiled as he started making Max's drink after handing Tyson a beer, "Heh, it just might be your night because guess who just walked in.”

Max froze, his eyes widening. He stamped down on his initial instinct to whip around. From his peripheral, he saw Tyson turned around.

Tyson looked towards the club’s entrance and was surprised when his eyes met with a pair of narrowed purple eyes, staring straight at him.

_'Max was right',_ Tyson thought as he sized up the man staring him down.

The guy was at least 6'1, with slate grey bangs and the rest of his hair had be black; or dark brown considering the lighting in the club. He had on a black muscle shirt with dark denim jeans. Heavy, combat boots with silver plating in the front were his choice of shoes. The man's eyes narrowed further at him before flickering over to Max, who was taking a sip of his drink. Tyson was surprised when the man's eyes took a slow exploration of Max's figure. Those eyes looked to be visually devouring his friend. The eyes sparked with lust as Max licked his lips before locking with Tyson's again. Tyson felt a little intimidated as the eyes sized him up quickly before the man began making his way to the bar.

Max had to bring his breathing under control from how nervous he felt. He was usually more confident than this. Miguel walking away with a pleased smile was not helping. He took a quick gulp of his drink to gather his failing courage, licking his lips of the excess moisture. The burn of the alcohol calmed his jittery nerves and gave him the extra boost to look towards the entrance.

What he had not expected was for his crush to be standing right next to him.

Max exhaled his surprised intake of air slowly as his eyes took in the well-toned figure of the man standing so close.  He felt himself stiffen by just having his crush near him so close.

The man was tall, really tall compared to him. His arms were defined, more toned than bulging like a fitness-nut. The shirt he wore was pulled tight and showed off his drool-worthy chest and pectorals. His tight six pack was completely obvious; Max stamped down his sudden urge to palm every one of them. Dark denim jeans hugged the man’s waist but looked slightly baggy near his boots. It added to the overwhelming natural good looks God had blessed the man with.

Seeing the man up close was wrecking Max’s hormones. The man had the total package: his body and face looked to have been sculpted by angels. His strong jaw went well with his nicely shaped nose and plump lips.

Max badly wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked.

The man's unique purple eyes sparked with intelligence and his casual stance against the bar oozed confidence, with a hint of arrogance that tickled Max’s fancy.

Currently his crush was talking to Miguel, ordering expensive vodka and other liquor to be taken up to the second floor. His deep baritone voice sent a pleasurable shiver through Max's body.

_'So, he's here with a party'_ , Max thought as he turned back to Tyson. With the man's voice and body imprinted in his memory, he would be able to satisfy at least some of his burning desire. Imaging the man saying his name in the throes of passion was going to haunt him for a tortuously long time.

Tyson had just finished his beer when Max had turned to him, "Hey Ty, I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Watch my drink for me?", Max pleaded, nerves getting the better of him.

"Sure, no problem", Tyson nodded as he ordered a glass of water.

"Thank you", Max mumbled as he got off the bar stool and walked to the men's bathroom.

Tyson felt the burning stare from his immediate left, no doubts about who it was.

He looked over and sure enough, purple eyes were sizing him up again.

"Sorry pal, already taken", Tyson said as he flashed a ring on his left hand. Purple eyes didn't even blink at the gesture.

"He's yours?", the man asked as his eyes inspected Max's abandoned drink.

Tyson quirked an eyebrow, "Nope, we're friends. You’re interested in him?"

"Hn", was all the response he got before the man picked up Max's drink and took a sip. He licked his lips before mumbling, "Sweet", and leaving with said drink.

"Hey wait!", Tyson got up to chase after the guy but Miguel stopped him.

"Don't worry about it. If Max wants another one, I won't charge you. Though, I have a feeling he did that on purpose", Miguel shook his head as released Tyson's arm.

"Weirdo", Tyson mumbled before going back to club watching and guarding Max's seat.

Max sighed as he came out of the bathroom and washed his hands. Jerking off to the memory of his crush's handsome face and imaging the man calling his name had Max releasing in a few quick strokes. He bit his bottom lip, feeling pathetic with himself. He became tongue-tied as soon as he saw his crush and missed his chance to introduce himself. He dried his hands before heading back out into the throng of people and worked his way back to the bar.

"I'm back", Max said, retaking his seat. He blinked and looked at Tyson in confusion, "Where's my drink?"

"Your crush carried it away when you left", Miguel answered while making a drink for a nearby patron.

"What?", Max questioned out loud. On the inside, he is secretly happy. That meant they had a shared an 'indirect' kiss.

He felt like a dork for thinking that.

"Yep. He took a sip, called it sweet and then whisked it away with him up to the second floor", Tyson said as he got off the bar stool. "Let's dance Max. From that comment to the bouncer, I assume you've got some moves to show me and make me look good", he winked when he said the last part.

Max chuckled as he led Tyson to the dance floor and found a good spot that was less crowded, "Just make sure that Oliver doesn't come chasing me down. I like eating his cooking but I don't wish to be an ingredient."

The song that was currently playing was fast paced but with an undertone of sensuality. Max let the music's rhythm flow take over his senses as he started swaying his hips. He moved his arms above his head and twirled when the song changed. He felt Tyson come closer to him but not touch him.

Max smiled. He knew Tyson was respecting his space and acting as a bodyguard for the unwanted attention he was gaining quickly. He closed his eyes as he imagined smoldering purple eyes looking at him from a distance while he danced. The eyes would look him up and down while their owner slowly drew closer to him.

That's what he wanted. He wanted to lure and ensnare the handsome man. Max felt himself dance more erotically at the thoughts of his crush and didn't care. He hoped his crush would see him if he was watching the dance floor.

Tyson was doing a good job of keeping the men and the few women from getting too close to Max. His friend's lean body moved gracefully and sensually with the music and Tyson had a hard time keeping his eyes from ogling. He felt a presence come up beside him. He turned to tell the person to back off when his eyes met darkened purple eyes.

Tyson stopped dancing and faced Max’s crush. "Mind if I cut in", the man asked as he watched Max; more of a statement than a request. Tyson looked the man over one more time before he nodded his head. He stepped close to Max and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Max opened his eyes when a hand touched his shoulder and glanced back to see Tyson smiling at him. "I'm going back to the bar. Someone else wants to dance with you", Tyson smiled briefly before disappearing through the crowd. Max turned his head the other way and gasped when he came face to face with his crush. Those purple eyes were looking up and down his body like they were examining a feast for a ravenous beast. He could feel the places those eyes lingered on heat up. If he could blush throughout his body, Max mentally swore he be would red all over.

Max ducked his head a little with sudden shyness, "Hey".

His chin was gripped gently before his face was lifted up. An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him up against the hard body of his crush. His hands automatically came up to rest on the man’s chest. The smooth texture of the muscle shirt left nothing to Max's imagination as he felt firm muscles bunch and relax under his hands.

Max felt dizzy from being so close to his crush. An alluring scent came directly from the man, the cologne pleasing to Max’s senses. It was a heady mixture of cinnamon and smoky spice, along with the man's nature musk underneath. Max had a strong urge to bury his nose in the man's neck and take a deep breath; if the man ever leaned down close enough.

The Adonis leaned in close to his face, much to Max’s inner giddiness, and for a wild moment, Max believed the man would kiss him. "Dance with me", came the deep voice in his ear as the man pulled Max flush against him.

"Yes", was Max's breathless response.

"Your name?" the man asked as he loosened his hold but kept Max close.

"Max, yours?" Max asked, smiling softly before hesitantly moving the man's hands to his waist and turning to place his back to the man's chest. Max noticed that their bodies fit perfectly. He flushed when he felt the long and hard digging into his back.

The man's hands had clamped down possessively on his hips and Max shivered when lips caressed his ear. "Kai", he said before nuzzling Max's ear and nipping it.

Max groaned heavily, letting go of his restraints, and earned a shallow thrust against his back from Kai. Letting the music take over, he started to move his body against Kai's.

He didn't dance like some of the people in crowd, all harsh gyrating, grinding and humping. During his dance sessions, he would do couple dancing too. Sometimes with an active partner but most of the time with an inactive, beginner, partner. He made sure that Kai felt all of his movements and seductive twists. He danced for the man's attention. He could tell Kai appreciated his efforts from the way he was grinding into Max's back when he would rubbed against him.

They danced like this for a while until Max began to feel slightly fatigued. He placed a hand on Kai's chest as he slowed his dancing. "Let's get a drink", Max panted slightly as he got his breathing under control. Kai nodded silently before taking Max's hand and leading him to the second floor.

As they climbed, women cooed and whimpered at Kai as he went past but he paid them no mind. Max felt the jealous glares thrown at his back. The gentle hold Kai had on his hand gave him a rush of courage to smirk back at the envious vixens; blowing a teasing kiss as they left the stairs. Max blushed when Kai gave his hand a squeeze, the man having seen what Max did. They walked to the third door on the right and Kai nodded his head at the VIP bouncer as they entered the room.

Max had never been in a VIP room before, he was impressed with the decor. The room had beige lounge chairs and a black couch in the middle. Both were leather. The floor was covered in plush dark blue carpet and the walls were painted black with no decor besides the light fixtures. Soft light sconces gave the room ambiance and a relaxed atmosphere. The different music came from room’s wall speakers since the room was soundproof. Max couldn’t hear any noise from the partying going on below them.

Kai released his hand and went over to the stocked bar. Max hesitantly sat on the couch as he let the situation sink into his mind. He was in a VIP room with his crush, Kai. He let his eyes take in the man's backside and he wasn't disappointed. Max wanted to squeeze the round butt to see if it was muscled like the rest of Kai’s body. He quickly averted his eyes when Kai turned back to join him on the couch.

Kai handed a glass of amber liquor to him before sitting close; their knees touching. An arm went up on the couch behind his head. Max sniffed the drink lightly before taking a sip and placing the glass on the table. He felt nervous and aroused being alone with his crush. This was what he wanted but, he was scared of being only a one-night stand to Kai. He twitched when a hand lightly touched his thigh, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. Kai didn't remove his hand but didn't move any farther.

"Relax", he whispered softly into Max's ear. His thumb moved in small circles and Max felt his body slowly melt. Kai nuzzled Max's neck and gently kissed behind his ear. Max moaned as Kai found one of his sensitive spots by chance. He hesitantly placed a hand on Kai's chest. The arm on top of the couch moved to wrap around Max and pull him closer, Kai moving his kisses along Max’s neck. Max tilted his head to the side to give Kai more access while he gently massaged Kai's chest, finding and teasing a covered nipple.

Kai moved up from Max's neck to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Their lips moved carefully over each other, savoring the first touch. Kai teased Max gently before opening his mouth and swiping the tip of his tongue over the seam of Max’s mouth. Max gasped, giving Kai the chance to deepen the kiss. Both men groaned as their tongues came together, Max quickly crumbling to Kai’s deep caressing strokes. Kai's tongue plundered his mouth, mapping out every spot he could reach and sent Max's mind into a dizzying tailspin until he pulled back for air. Many sensations were overwhelming him and Max loved every minute of it. He panted as he moved his hands to cup Kai's face and pull him back down for another passionate kiss. Kai leaned into him and eased him down to lie fully on the couch. Max ran his hands through Kai's hair and tugged lightly. The answering groan went straight to his groin and he tugged again as Kai broke the kiss.

"I want you," Kai said, his voice husky with desire. "I want you too", Max moaned as he arched under Kai's hands.

* * *

Max slowly caught his breath, feeling completely boneless after the intense orgasm he just had. He laid his head on Kai's chest, exhaustion forcing his eyes shut. He didn’t want to get up but knew that he had too. He felt a pang of sadness now that the intense moments with Kai was over. Kai would be a hard act to follow. Max really doubted he would find a man to surpass Kai’s sexual prowess. It was foolish of him but he didn't care, he wanted Kai for more than his body.

Max felt arms wrap around his waist. He went with the pull so that he and Kai were laid out on their sides facing each other. The fold out couch bed was big enough for them sleep comfortably and Max wanted to cuddle before he had to face reality. The arms tightened around him, pressing him close as Kai kissed his forehead, "Sleep Max". Max nodded, tilting his head up and kissing Kai before snuggling into his chest and drifting to sleep.

Max struggled to open his eyes as consciousness returned to him. His back was sore, aching with a dull throb in an area that made him blush to his ears. Remembering last night's events, he knew it was well worth the pain. Soft breathing stirred his hair and he glanced up to see Kai still asleep. He imprinted the man's sleeping face into his memory because he wasn't sure if this was the only time he would get to see him this close. Max sighed quietly as he got comfortable again. He wished that the moment would never end.

Unfortunately, the moment did end as he felt Kai stir and awaken. Max pretended to sleep but was thwarted when Kai gently rubbed his back, "I know you're awake". Max's blush returned as he opened his eyes but didn't look at Kai. His chin was gently lifted but he averted his eyes. "Look at me Max", Kai said quietly. Max closed his eyes tightly before looking at Kai. He could feel tears creep up but he pushed them down and bravely waited for Kai to say that this was a one-time thing.

"Max, I know this is ass-backwards but, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Kai asked quietly, gently caressing his cheek.

"I-I, W-What?" Max stammered, surprised and elated all at once. Hope filled his heart as he stared into the suddenly nervous purple eyes.

"I want to have dinner with you. I have been infatuated with you since I saw you dancing a while ago. When you stopped showing up, I almost gave up. Seeing you again last night, I took a chance to get close to you. Now that I have you, I want to get to know you", Kai confessed, a cute blush spreading across his cheeks.

Max felt as if he couldn't breathe, air refused to enter his lungs. His wish was coming true and he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. He pinched himself to make sure.

Ouch. Yep, definitely not dreaming.

"Yes", he smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him soundly.

* * *

 The End.


End file.
